Darkblood Stains
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: Probably one of the most dangerous girls ever. More dangerous than the current super-villain? Well, here's a story of how she survived at Sky High. Action, horror and most of all how will romance bloom? Who will she choose? Or will she just reject every offer given to her? Rated T for strong language and horror scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Soundtrack: Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon**

As she walked to the bus station for her upcoming bus to Sky High, she was listening to deafening rock music through her black earphones, a song she was so familiar with, a song that she could relate even though the lyrics had nothing to do with anything happening in her life.

She waited, the only person at the moment at the bus station and as she looked to the right, a flash of bright yellow came up. The girl sighed and got ready for the bus to pull up. A man around his late twenties with a slightly large figure and a bright smile opened up the thin glass doors for her to enter.

"Bus to Sky High?" He whispered, rather nervously if anything, and she nodded tightly without a returning smile to the bus driver.

She climbed up but before she could sit down he asked a question, "Who are you?"

"Rosalyn Darkblood," she replied in a deadpan tone and everyone on the bus shushed in fear, listening in on the dark girl's accent. It was rather European but most couldn't point out in which parts of Europe she was from.

"Y-you're Darkblood's daughter?" The bus driver stuttered, she smiled like a wicked shark.

"Indeed." Everyone on the bus confirmed that she was indeed British. The soon-to-be heroes/sidekicks eyed her carefully.

She wore black skinny jeans that were severely ripped and showed her vanilla skin flesh, along with a black belt and chains that clung at the waist, clinking together every time she moved.

She wore black leather high heeled boots that covered up to her knees and a black tank top that showed her flat navel which had two black piercings on her belly button.

She wore a black tight leather jacket over it, her sleeves rolled up which revealed fingerless black leather gloves, ones that rock stars wear. She had creamy vanilla skin that bore a few moles from her neck and she had ebony black natural hair that travelled down her waist dead-straight, her bangs covered her piercingly pale icy blue eyes and they passed straight in one direction, she bore no makeup except pale shiny lip gloss and eyeliner that enhanced the beauty of her soul-crushing piercing blue eyes. She had black earphones plugged into her ears that came with extremely loud thrashing music. She wore a sadistic shark-like smile, smiling at the fear of her fellow classmates.

Vladimir Darkblood was the most hated super-villain ever and no-one ever thought that he would have a daughter with a human, but Darkblood was known for rape so it was easy for him to pick up woman. Indeed he was attractive and he possessed so many dark powers that it was unbelievable and what crossed on everyone's mind is what this dark sadistic girl could possess, especially when no one knew her mother. How was it that Rosalyn was allowed to go to an all-heroes school?

She slowly found her way at the back, ignoring feared and some looks that included lust and disgust her way.

People moved away from her and sat in empty seats, not caring whom they sat next as long as they were well away from her. The bus moved in motion but it was tense and quiet now that the devil's spawn was sat.

Without another word, Rosalyn pulled out a small drawing pad and black charcoal, the same colour as her hair and possibly her heart. She began drawing the most gruesome and darkest but extremely detailed drawings with just a single piece of coal.

It was until after five minutes of driving that the belts poured down over the freshmen's' shoulders and Ron the bus driver told everyone to hold on.

As people looked out the window to sleep the strange unknown road, Rosalyn just kept on drawing, her loud excited screaming metal music drowned out cries from her peers.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at how pathetic they were. They began to fly high and after clouds suffocated the bus and emerged, a building came too that actually showed how cliche the name Sky High for this school.

When the bus abruptly landed, Rosalyn was the first to get off the bus and she stood outside, crossing her arms. The rest of the freshmen slowly came out of the bus and stood in a group, as if Rosalyn was part of their group anyway, she thought.

They all waited patiently, unsure of what to do but watch many other students enter the school or just hang outside.

As Rosalyn watched her surroundings, she saw two boys whom had laser power and specifically zapped at a blonde slut's bottom and in return she had froze the pair, looking satisfied with herself. Rosalyn smirked.

All of a sudden, the group of freshmen were greeted with an abrupt wind that knocked girls' hair to one side, but the wind kept coming on and eventually they realised they were being shepherded by a physical being. The whirling stopped and soon the boy who had caused the hair flipping crossed his arms and welcomed the nervous group, apart from Rosalyn whom was looking in random space, listening to her metal music.

A boy with stretchy limbs and black and white striped sleeves entered and stood beside the large boy with super speed.

"Welcome, freshmen, to Sky High…" the large one started.

"I am Lash and this is Speed and we are here for a collection fee…" Lash spoke,

"Of fifteen dollars which goes directed to the school." They both smiled mischievously and Lash stretched out his hand in front of a boy with a large frame of glasses, part of our freshmen class.

"I-I didn't hear about this in the school's rules." He muttered and everyone looked nervous. Rosalyn rolled her eyes and took out her earphones.

"Do you faggots not realise that they are scamming you? Jesus Christ, boys, but can't you both fuck off?" She defended yet still insulting both parties. Lash and Speed glanced down her body and lingered over her stomach and open cleavage, then back at her smirking and challenging face.

"You have got quite a mouth there, sweetheart." Lash commented, She could sense the mock and surprise in his deep voice.

Speed chuckled. "Where're you from, huh? She sounds European, doesn't she, Lash?"

Lash perked up a smile. "Yeah," he replied distractedly.

"My mouth is perfectly fine, thank you. And FYI, I'm from Britain, I have a father that I can report to and I'm sure you will shit your jeans when I tell you who he is."

Lash and Speed towered over her but she did not intend to back down, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Before Speed could speak, a soft and playful voice came from the background.

"Ok, boys, very funny, I'll take it from here…" a brunette girl wearing pink and white came forward and they sulked off, giving one last glance at Rosalyn before they stalked off to harass other freshmen.  
Rosalyn already hated the girl who broke the argument up and with hatred filled eyes, she glared at her and moved behind her freshmen group, plugging her earphones back in her ears and listened to Sleepwalking by BMTH.

**Rosalyn's POV**

The girl's name was Gwen and was a senior, that was all I knew about her before I returned to my world of music and looking into empty space. She started off with pathetic and stupid jokes that nerves some of us but eventually she led us inside the elegant school and guided us to some gymnasium.

Gwen the Bitch exited after a quick goodbye, already making some pathetic boys drool and I could see Will Stronghold smitten whilst that Flower-Girl tried to get his attention.

I rolled my eyes and my gaze fell upon a white light behind our group. It sped up towards the front of the gym and the formation of a female came up, dressed in all white.

"My name is Principal Powers, headmistress of Sky High. I welcome you here and wish you all the best luck this year." A boy in rather hipster but cute clothing shouted out a cheer which earned an eyebrow raise from Powers, she continued, "Today you will start with Power Placement and that will be held with Coach Boomer."

She smiled and her ball of light came back, blinding her real image and she disintegrated.

A stadium raised which held a man in sports clothing and a cap holding a clipboard.

"Okay, hello freshman!" He boomed quite bluntly.

"I am Coach Boomer, you may also know me as Sonic Boom and I will be holding your Power Placement."

I could hear a small few of people mutter and murmur about what Power Placement was but with only one earphone in my ear and listening to Coach Boomer, I did not bother listening in on their conversation.

"You will show me your power and I will confirm you whether you are Hero or Sidekick. You will indeed show your power in front of me and everyone else and I will not hear whiner babies whining to me about how they can't show me their power. My judgement is final, is that clear?"

Mutters of acknowledgement and agreement filled the gym, however, Boomer did not agree it as a clear understanding and boomed suddenly, "I said, is that CLEAR?" His voice was so loud that it almost blew us away.

It was almost intimidating and now I was trying to question myself as to why I should even be here. We all shouted 'Yes, Coach Boomer' and he seemed satisfied.

"Right, let's get started," he smiled to himself,

"You." He pointed to a curly-haired ginger nerd. "What's your name?" Boomer asked,

"L-Larry," he stuttered nervously.

"Little Larry," Boomer mocked, Larry nodded, I crossed my arms and watched with muse.

"Come up here," Larry obediently stepped up and Boomer asked him to show his power. Larry took off his glasses and he arched his arms into a horseshoe shape, like he was flexing. He immediately formed into a large rock monster and grunted on enthusiasm, talk of excitement filled the room and Boomer looked impressed.

"Big Larry… Car." He snapped his fingers and a car flew down from some shaft. Larry easily picked it up which earned a few claps.  
Boomer wrote something on a clipboard and said, "Hero." Larry went back and looked pleased with himself, earning smiles from the freshmen but there was nervous tension in the room, knowing that one of them was next.

Unexpectedly, the hipster boy willingly stood up and showed his power. He could glow. Sidekick.

A boy could spit acid spit. Hero.

The black boy in orange could melt. Sidekick.

The boy with six arms. Hero.

A girl in purple. Shapeshifter, but only into a guinea pig. Sidekick.

Many came up with hero or sidekick and suddenly the Flower Girl came up but refused to show her her power and ended up as a Sidekick. And then Boomer's finger pointed at me but I was staring into distance, listening to Helena by MCR rather loudly.

Somebody prodded me in the shoulder and I glared at the boy named Zach. He smiled sheepishly and pointed at Boomer.

"Problem, sir?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you need to come up here and show me your power, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and stepped on the stadium.

"Music off now." He ordered, scratching distractedly at his broad chin. I sighed and pulled them off.

"Now who are you?" I replied with my name in the same deadpan voice as before and his eyes widened.

"V-Vladimir?" He stuttered, and I was glad to shut his big booming voice up.

"Indeed, sir. Need I show my power?" Immediately after I said this he snapped out of it and expected my power to be shown. I smiled sadistically, almost like a Cheshire Cat and I looked at Boomer.

"Anytime now, sunshine." He said but he collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain and soon blood seeped out of everywhere even though I hadn't cut him or anything.

Shadows had loomed up and darkened my features and wind blew into my face, out of nowhere, blowing my hair back. My eyes that were usually blue had erupted into a complete blackness and had spread throughout the whites of my eyes. I laughed darkly.

Coach Boomer looked in a terribly state with him lying in a pool of blood, he was crying and cried out for his mother. This made me laugh harder, a voice that had deranged within me which mutilated my voice with a deeper and darker spirit.

I could feel myself lift off the floor and I was levitating, shadows holding me up and I had felt my body temperature drop by an increasingly amount of degrees.

I knew Boomer was dead by now because his breathing and cries silenced. Screams and fear from the freshmen had transfixed up at me. I closed my eyes and had collapsed to the floor, I stood up with pride, the adrenaline rush pushing to my extreme limits. Oh, how I wanted to do it again.

I hovered my hand over the dead Coach's heart and after several moments, Coach Boomer gasped sharply in shock and the blood returned back into his seeping wounds which immediately closed up.

He grabbed his clipboard.

"Hero," he announced, "now everyone get out. Darkblood, you stay here."

Everyone hurriedly exited and I smirked, listening to my music once again. Boomer was panting and clutching his heart.

"Do you have other powers, Rosalyn?" He asked, rubbing a shaky hand over his sweaty forehead.

"Indeed, sir. I can make people see anything even thought it's their imagination playing on them, they would think it's real when it's not and they go crazy because of it. I can control shadows. I can bring back the dead as I have clearly shown. I can kill people with one look. And that's pretty much it. But my father said that my powers will soon grow and he knows I'm becoming more powerful than him."

I smiled sweetly and he stepped back in shock.

"You-You need to control your powers and prevent them from growing. Understand? And it's forbidden to do that to any student here. Is that clear?" I could see his bravado coming back and I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"My father told me not to do that. And that is his word. Which I've kept, sir."

He nodded shakily and said, "good, now go."

I smirked. "Thought I'd never leave." I left and eventually I was soon bombarded with the famous Lash and Speed.

"Hello, sweetheart. Came back from Power Placement, huh?" Speed said, I smiled in a shark like way.

"Indeed, and Boomer was… breathless after that little session."

They both raised their eyebrows. "How so?" Lash asked.

"Let's say that my power made him regret ever taking his job as a coach."

Lash raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's your power?"

My smile widened and they looked slightly frightened and Lash…actually looked quite attractive in that way but I shook the thought.

"Morning, boys." And with that I stalked off into the cafeteria. They both now knew who was to be feared from now on.

**A/N: Ever had those days when you are so bored, you don't want to do anything? Does that make sense? Yeah, okay, that was one of those days. **

**So this is rough - like as in it is done quickly using Notes on my iPod and listening to Bring Me The Horizon - I apologise if it's quite short as I was a lazy arse who couldn't be bothered to write anymore. **

**I have only watched Sky High twice and I liked it, hence why I created this FF. Now, I'm not familiar that well with the dialogue in the film so it is not exactly the same dialogue used in here and again, sorry. ;( **

**So I don't own Sky High and I hope to update a much longer chapter tomorrow or in two days time. Concrit and reviews are always welcome, I am always looking for ways to make my FFs better so please go for it. Love you all! Ciao! **

**Goneismyfave1**

**P.S. my A/Ns won't be as long next time. Don't wanna bore you. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundtrack: Know Your Enemy by Green Day**

The cafeteria was jam packed filled with freshmen, seniors, sophomores and teachers all the like. When I had entered the room, people had stared at me and I could see their final judgements play in their mind.

I carried my weight with a slight swagger, I knew they feared me, I knew the way they looked at me and if any other person was looked that way, they would most likely be offended by it.

However, these glances confused me but I did not bother them and I have been ignoring them for my whole life. My father cursed me the day I was born and from then on I was never looked in the same way again. Never the cute child, just the devil's child.

I grabbed an apple from someone's tray when they weren't looking, threw it in the air and caught it with one hand, taking a healthy bite out of it. The juices spiked up and flavoured my taste buds with a tang.

After many ignored stares my way, I had found an empty table and sat alone. This was common for me, I wasn't particularly fond of people anyway. I think they all stared at me because of my dark appearance or just because my father is a super villain.

After several slow bites from the stolen apple, I settled in for myself to stare into empty space, everything was slow motion, girls chatting and giggling had made them blink their tarry and clotted eyelash really gradual. Boys were messing around with an innocent freshman girl and soon her frightened face was fixated without another motion. So much more normal stuff was happening but all of that was blocked by a sleepwalking path of slow motion.

Sometimes, I also believed that dazing off was part of my power but it was never something my father could possess. My father is a man whore but he had married one of the most beautiful women he had once picked up. I believed she was my mother but everything was too confusing these days.

Judging by how many times I've been hearing female grunts and cries from my father's bedroom, I'm sure that my mother could have been some other prostitute.  
Maybe this is why I have various other powers rather than just one. I could have inherited so many powers from so many heroes or villains.

Suddenly an arm was put in front of me and a click of a finger, everything returned to it's normal pace.

"You're in my seat." I heard a deep male deadpan voice. I shook my head and looked up. Standing was a boy with a toned and lean body, his brooding face was hidden by his dark hair that was streaked with a blood red colour. He wore hanging jeans and a simple t-shirt with a dark brown leather jacket over. In all honesty, I found this boy rather attractive but again, like I did with Lash, I shook the thought away.

"Can I help you?" I asked, with a slight sass.

"Yeah, you're in my seat." Again, he replied in his blunt tone.

"I apologise," with that I stood elegantly and gestured him his now empty seat.

"All yours." I winked at the boy and threw the apple in the bin with a single toss. I could feel a burning sensation through my back and I knew the boy with the red streak was staring at me.

I did not turn around and just went back to my Power Placement but when I got there, Coach Boomer - whom was still looking extremely flustered and pale - gave me a note and told me to go to the principal's office. Power Placement continued and Coach Boomer started to get his voice back by shouting at everyone.

I sighed and entered the empty corridor. Most likely getting a detention, I'm guessing. I started singing synchro with the music in my ears softly and I realised that I was completely lost.

A striped arm put me to senses when it touched my shoulder. I flinched and knew it was Lash.

"Hello, Lash." I greeted calmly and turned to face him.

"Rosalyn. Now what is a young freshman doing on her first day roaming the corridors?" He asked, his arms stretched further and landed on my waist, I shook them off using my shadow domination and he took them away as if it burnt him.

"I have a note to go to the principal. I'm just lost. And you? Skipping?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, me and Speed were just gonna go to the restroom." A smirk played on my lips after he said that.

"Together?" He looked shocked and a flush of pink shaded his cheeks. I laughed.

"I'm joking. Now, where the hell do I go, Mr Badass?" I joked and he smiled sheepishly.

"Want me to take you there, sweetheart? I'm kind of in trouble already and was meant to see her first period but you know," he trailed off and I finished for him,

"Couldn't be bothered to go? Just like you are not bothered to go to class right now?" He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Come on, babe. Skipping is cool, and you don't have to go to Powers just now. Skip with me, me and you could have some fun…" His eyebrows waggled suggestively and I shoved him in the chest as he came closer.

"Do not call me babe. And, my father wouldn't have wanted that. He wants me to… Never mind but," I gritted my teeth, who cares what my father thinks? He's too busy cutting people up or creating mass murder or probably just raping some girl picked off from the streets.

"Fine. Forget that bitch. We'll skip." Lash's face formed into a grin, he took my waist with his both outstretched arms and brought me closer to his tall and slightly lanky body. As he pulled me closer, I noticed that he smelt of soap and for some reason, a hint of liquorice.

"That's my girl." He whispered and winked at me. I could feel my heart flutter but I grew stronger and ignored it. He held my wrist and took me outside the two bathrooms and was about to enter the boys bathroom. I was itching to push his arms off me but he was eager and it was the first time I had actually interacted with a boy like this.

"I can't go in the men's loo, Lash." He blushed when he remembered that I'm actually a girl and stopped. I rolled my eyes. "Is this going to be some lame swirly trick? Or stuffing sinks with tissues? Because that is not fun, it is immature." He quirked his eyebrows.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" A smile crept upon my lips.

"My kind of fun…" I pulled him to a classroom that currently had a teacher and a class filled with kids in it.

We hid behind the lockers and I shushed him, "Just listen to me and you'll be fine, alright? Stay here." He nodded, his expression showing excitement and maybe a hint of fear.

I nodded once and began strolling into the classroom, knocking the door first before entering.

"Hello, sir. Principal Powers would like to see you in her office to give you an important message."

The man muttered an okay but before he did he asked, "How do you know this?" I showed him my slip of paper that was meant for me to go to the principal and I explained the lie to him.

"You see, I was told to go to Principal Powers and after she had wanted to see you for something urgent." Wait…shit, why'd I make that up? He was now going to go to Powers and tell her the lie I made up, saying it was I who gave the message. Damn.

Before I could get another word out, he exited the room after telling the class to silently study. I realised this was Hero Support.

I too exited the room and met Lash. "Okay, I'm going to use my powers and create a scene to frighten them."

I smiled wickedly and he grinned but asked, "What do you want me to do?"

That stopped me in my track of thinking and I thought for a minute,

"Well, sitting there would piss you off now, wouldn't it? Hmm…I could create a blackout. And you could go in there and mess people up?" He placed a hand at my hip and winked.

"Sounds brilliant, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me.

"Don't sweetheart me. And after this little fun, we pretend it never happened." He considered it but nodded obediently but something white and moving caught my eye.

"You don't have to pretend." A silkily smooth came out from the hallway. Lash whipped round and realised we were caught.

"Miss Darkblood, when Coach Boomer gave you specific instructions to meet me in my office exactly twenty minutes ago, why were you not there?" Her orderly voice intimidated me but I did not back down.

"Forgive me, Ma'am. I was completely lost and I found Lash here. He told me he was going to the toilet and so he was willing to guide me to your office."

She interrupted me, "That does not excuse you when Mr Boy here told me that you told him to meet me in my office after I met you. I hadn't spoken to you at all. So why are you telling me lies?" I smiled playfully and played with my earring.

"You might as well put me in detention, Ma'am. I was disobeying your school rules and therefore I wish to serve my time then. Besides, I am my father's daughter."

Principal Powers frowned and clasped her hands in a polite manner. "Exactly something I have been meaning to discuss with you about. Come with me please, Rosalyn. You too, Lash."

Lash sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, I shot him a look of pure hatred and saw Mr Boy's look of distress and possibly concern. Lash knew that he should have never got me into trouble.

**A/N: Okay! There we go. :) Again, typing away on my iPod but I find this method easier for some reason. It is a little short and so far there isn't really a plot but I promise you that there will be longer chapters and a plot will be carried out properly. Rosalyn is just getting to know the characters. ;)**

**So I'm from England, right? So I deeply apologise to you that I'm not completely familiar with America's school system. If someone is willing to tell me how it works, please do. It would help me with my writing and extend my knowledge. XD**

**I hope you liked this chapter and one will be up soon later on. Thanks for following my story by the way! Please review, concrit is welcome. Ciao!**

**Goneismyfave1**


End file.
